


Cyber Security [Elliot x Reader]

by RaionSempai



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaionSempai/pseuds/RaionSempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paid and sent by E corp to Allsafe CyberSecurity, your new nightly job to protect the systems from further hacking seems to be more of a challenge than you first expected. Sorry for the awful summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this story could crash and burn, but you know what? Let's give it a try! Haha.

 

 

When you walk  into the building, all eyes fa ll on you. Maybe it's  your attire? I s it the  over- sized shirt reading  Fuck with Me , the wrinkled  plaid over shirt , or is it the torn black leggings and military boots? 

Is it the way your hair is  tossed  on top your head in a messy way, half of it falling down around your face. 

Is it the smeared makeup you 've had on the past few days ?

Either way, you ignore  their glances and head  straight for the glass  encased  office, chugging a to - go cup of coffee  along the way. You needed  the  caffeine, you needed as much of it as you could possibly get. You had no t slept in  thirty-four  hours, but you still had work to do.

You could see the man you were looking for stand up from his desk. You don't  wait for  Gideon  Goddard, owner of  Allsafe  Cybersecurity , to open the door for you. No, you just waltz  in, ignoring his  secretary's  protests. 

" Gideon , I assume," you say, plopping down in the chair across from the desk. 

Gideon  seems to be befuddled by your  presence . "And who are you?"

"(Y/N)," you say drinking the last of your coffee, "Has E Corp  not contacted you yet?"

"I, uh,"  Gideon  sits down at his desk looking you up and down skeptically, like someone like you could never have been hired by E corp.  "Give me a moment. I just need to verify."

He picks up his phone and starts to dial. You notice the trash in the corner of the room and chunk your empty cup in that direction. The cup bounces off the edge before landing safely inside. Gideon gives you a strange look, but you just bend over unzipping a compartment on your satchel only to pull out a soda. Popping the top you take a big gulp.

Uninterested in Gideon's  conversation  you inspect the room. It's rather bare with not much to it. Looking over your shoulder you check out the employees. They all go about their business like walking zombies. All in a trance with their repetitive mediocre tasks.

"Alright, (Y/N),"  Gideon  says hanging up the phone. "Looks like everything checks out. I wasn't aware you would be arriving today."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather get started," you say. "Sooner I start the sooner I get paid."

"Um, well, let me show you around," Gideon says, walking to the door. He opens the glass door, holding out his hand like he is directing you.

Hoping up from the chair you shoulder your bag. Back in the  workroom you further inspect the employees. As Gideon shows you the break room and snack area you take mental note of the coffee machine. It would take too long to brew your coffee. You don't have patience for outed machines.

Following behind Gideon, you couldn't  stifle  a yawn from escaping. He looks at you, stumbling over his words as he tries to explain something about the company that you really don’t care about. He leads you over to the back of the room, where a young guy sits at his desk, eyeing you.

You stop in front of his desk with Gideon. "This is Elliot Alderson," he says, "one of my best employees. He's the one that stopped the first attack. Elliot, this is (Y/N), our newest employee."

Elliot nods in your direction, not quite meeting your eyes. "Hello," he mumbles.

"And what did I say about work attire?" Gideon sighed, clearly not the first time he'd asked Elliot.

You smile  taking in the man's appearance. He wore a black hoodie over his work clothes. He looks uncomfortable as he shifts out of his jacket. He has a strong jaw line and wide doe like eyes. He wasn't half bad looking. 

"And this," Gideon moves a few steps over to an empty desk across the small walkway from Elliot's, "this will be your desk."

"Anyone else work here at night?" You ask. 

"You'll be the only one," Gideon answers, "your hours are from 9:30 p.m. to 7:30 a.m."

You had been hired on to work night shift for extra protection. It had taken the company much too long to intercept the hacker since the employees had to drive all the way out to work before they could stop it. After the first incident, E Corp called you up. You're listed on only one site, no name, no e-mail. Only an address that was constantly changing. If someone wanted a hold of you, they had to drop a letter off at that address within that time frame or they were shit out of luck. Previously, you had worked for a cybersecurity firm before deciding the job was boring and the hours didn't work for you. Since then, you took on freelance work. Doing mediocre jobs usually, hacking into profiles, draining bank accounts, anything anyone wanted to hire you for, you would do it, for the right price.

"That work?" Gideon asks, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Yeah," you say looking at the small desk, wondering how you would fit your other two monitors next to the one  Allsafe Cybersecurity  provided.

"Well, I'm sure you want to get back home to get some sleep before your shift starts," Gideon assumes.

"Yeah," you lie, having no intention of sleeping.

"I really appreciate you coming out here on such short notice," Gideon smiles, holding a hand out for you to shake.

You switch your drink to your other hand and shake hands. "No problem."

You give Elliot one last glance before turning on your heel and heading towards the exit. 

"See you at 9:30," calls Gideon.

You raise your hand up in a small goodbye without turning around as you exit the office. 

Elliot.

Elliot Alderson.

You were going to have to remember that name. Something stri kes you as odd about him, something about him bothers you.


	2. Night Shift

When 9 p.m. rolls around you step onto the elevator with a cart holding three boxes.  As the metal box of doom as you call it starts to go up, holding onto the boxes to keep them safely in place. 

The elevator dings and the doors open. Walking into the brightly lit hallway you swerve your cart around employees trying to leave the  work room . Thankfully, a woman holds the door open for you to roll your stuff inside. 

Again with the  staring .  You just aren't fit for t he uptight  corporate  office of  Allsafe  Cybersecurity.

Rolling your things to back where your desk is situated you spot Elliot  sitting at his desk, quietly doing his  work, half talking to a blonde woman. Her name tag reads Angela Moss. When she catches you staring you quickly avert your eyes. Opening up the first box you pull out one of your monitors and place it ever so carefully on the desk.

Moving aside the top box you pop open the second one, pulling out your personal  Keurig  and a portable speaker. Popping your gum you cross the room with your belongings. Clearing an area at the snack bar for your things you hook  everything  up. You slide your  iPhone  into the place between the speakers before heading back to your desk.

As  the office empties you open the last of the boxes. Producing the last of the monitors you try to fit it into the cramped desk. Semi happy with your results you pull the satchel off your shoulder and sit down in your less than comfortable desk chair. Rummaging through it's continents you produce some snacks, throwing them on to your desk., but most importantly, you pull out some caffeine. Cans of d ouble shot  espresso  cans, coke, and monster energy drinks.

When you feel that unnerving feeling of someone staring at you, you glance next to you. Angela and Elliot watch you with great  curio sity  as you make yourself comfortable at your desk. Staring them down, you pull out a remote control from your pocket and press play.

The speaker comes to life across the room on full blast, making Elliot and Angela  jump . Turning back to your monitor you start everything up, logging into your employee account.

You spot the blonde walking away, holding her ears. Elliot gathers himself, pulling on his jacket and flipping up his hood. He stares at you for a moment, maybe not sure what to make of you.

"You got a problem?" You say over the music, popping your gum.

Elliot looks like he's going to say something, but he just shakes his head. Turning around he walks off quickly, glancing over his shoulder to give you a second look.

Cracking open a can of  es presso  you relax back into your chair. 

Time to get to work.


	3. Pills

It was awful.

The night was tremendously boring. 

You had actually been hoping for a breach in security. You wanted to see the hacker in action, to see how good they were, to see how smart they really were. How clever they could be.

You yawn. It's hard to keep your eyes open anymore. The music is blasting in the background, but it seems muffled almost.

"H-hey," says a voice next to you.

It feels almost impossible to turn your head you are so tired.

"Hey," says the voice again. "It's 9:45, you can go home now."

Using every ounce of energy you had left you tilt your head to the side to see Elliot standing there in his black hoodie, giant  boo k bag attached to his back. You glance at the door. More people a re beginning to flood in.

Rubbing a hand over your tired face you hunch over. God you need sleep. You were pushing it this time. Last time you had stayed up this many hours you'd made yourself sick. Searching through your satchel you produce a weekly pill kit and open one of them. Pouring the pills into your hand you pop them in your mouth. You take a big swig of your cold coffee, forcing them down your throat. The pills always helped. They kept your social anxiety at bay, kept you focused, kept you awake. 

"Elliot, right?" You ask.

"Yeah," he answers. 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure," he shrugs.

"Do you enjoy working here?" You peeked up at him with hazy vision.

He looks to be trying to search for his words, but he doesn't get to answer. The blonde woman is back. She stares at you like she hates you, like she's skeptical of you and your life. You pull out the stereo remote from your pocket and turn off the music. You don't even bother to clean your desk.

There  are wrappers  every where , empty cans of soda all over the place, but you just don't care. You snatch your satchel up from the floor. "Don't touch my things," you say pointedly, mostly to Elliot. To you, he seems like the kind of guy to snoop, to mess with your things. "You do, and I'll kill you."

Tossing the satchel over your shoulder you wonder off  across  the office, your brain a complete mess. It was hard to walk a straight line. You had to get home quickly. You were about to crash, your body was about to shut down. You had to hurry.

Snatching your phone from the speakers on the way out you shoved it in your bad and exited the workroom. Your head was pounding and you were starting to sweat. 

Maybe your pills weren't working anymore. 

You started to panic, they had to work. They couldn't not work.

You  didn't want to see them anymore.

You didn't want to see those things anymore.


	4. Drinks

 

 

It had been difficult to get out of bed this evening. Your body was still numb from the medication, but still you pop another in your mouth and swallow as you drag your body into the elevator. You aren't early today, but rather a bit late. The beeping of the elevator makes your head throb. You take a huge gulp of your  es presso  as the doors open.

Wandering into the workroom you spot Elliot at his desk. Looking around you don't spot the blonde, Angela, you don't spot anyone. Dropping your things off at your desk you turn to him. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot glances up, wearing his hoodie again, "Finishing up some work."

"Ah," you mumble rubbing your head. "I didn't think you were the type."

"The type?" Elliot asks as he powers down his computer.

"To actually try at this job," you answer. "Thought you were...different, is all."

"I am...,"  He stands up, throwing his backpack on his back, "different... you could say."

You slouch against your desk, "Is that so?"  You look  at the clock that reads 9:45 p.m. "So where are you heading now?" You ask.

"Home, I guess," Elliot shrugs.

"How about a drink instead?"

"But, what about-"

" There's  a bar across the street," you  answer. "And I can keep track of the system from my phone, so what do you say?"

"Um," Elliot looks away nervously, "Maybe, maybe another time."

"Ah, come on," you push.

"I have  pla -"

"We both know you don't have plans," you answer sternly. "Unless by plans you mean doing something you shouldn't be?"

You eye him down waiting for him to break, you know something is off about him. Someone as intelligent as Elliot doesn't just work at a shit hole security place like this. He had to be up to something, and you desperately wanted to know what. When  you had tried to hack him earlier before work, it was part of the reason you were so late, you found nothing on him. He was a ghost, just like you. People like you weren't ghosts just because, there was always a reason, and you wanted to know his.

"Maybe one drink," Elliot cracks.

"That's what I like to hear," you grin.

Figuring out Elliot was like a game of chess. You had made your move, now it was his turn.


	5. Dance with Me

 

Sitting at the bar you took a big gulp of your beer.  Elliot takes down his appletini in one gulp and places  the empty glass on the bar . "Is that even any good?" You laugh, giving his empty glass a skeptical look.

"Surprisingly," Elliot says swirling the glass between his thumb and forefinger, "yeah."

You grab the attention of the bartender, "Can I get an appletini?" 

Nodding the bartenders turns around to start making your new drink. You guzzle what is left of your beer and push it across the table, out of your view.   You shift your attention back to Elliot. "Do you dance?"

"D-do I what?" He asks, double taking.

"Dance," you repeat hopping to your feet and grabbing hold of Elliot's elbow. "Come on."

Elliot seems to want to jerk away for a moment, but when you smile at him he seems to melt in your hand.

"Appletini," says the bartender sliding it across the bar.

Grabbing hold of the drink, you flip in back, swallowing it all in one shot just like Elliot. You wipe your mouth, "You're right, they are pretty good." You set the glass down. "Now, dance floor, come on."

Elliot pulls back on your arm. "I don't dance."

"Neither do I," you say.

"Then why do you want to? People , they'll-"

"Stare?" You finish for him. Now you were getting somewhere . "Why are you so scared of people noticing you Elliot? Is there something you want to hide from? Afraid of being noticed for once? Scared of not being under the radar anymore?" You narrow your eyes at him, trying to figure him out, waiting for him to make his move.

Elliot entirely pulls away from your grip. His cloudy  eyes flicker side to side like he's being watched. You do work for E Corp, maybe that makes him nervous. "I-I," Elliot  stammers ,  pulling his hood tight over his head and shouldering his  book bag  like he's ready to bolt from the bar. "I can't." Elliot hops up and walks  out of the bar.

Slamming a wad of cash on the bar you run out of the bar after Elliot.  Wa ding  through the crowded streets you finally catch up to him, making sure to stay a few paces behind.  "What's wrong Elliot? Afraid of letting people in? Are you a coward Elliot?" You bark, loud enough to grab the attention of a few passerbyers. Elliot picks up the pace and so do you. You keep an eye on your watch and how far you've wandered from the building. You want to push Elliot, you want to push him to his breaking point. That's how it always works. Break them down, push them until they cave and tell you all their deepest secrets.

It's what makes you tick. Not knowing the answers, it bothers you. It makes you crazy. It makes you restless.

"Come on Elliot, how far are we going to have to go?" When he doesn't respond you prod some more. "You're not on any sites. Not even a  Linkedi n  account. As far as the world is concerned, Elliot Alderson doesn't exist. Why is that Elliot? Who are you hiding from? What is it you do up in that apartment building when you think the world isn't watching you?"

There it is. 

He swivels on his heels to face you, "How do you know where I live?"

Truthfully, you don't, but with the size of the town, the pay  CyberSecurity  provides, and the type of person Elliot was, it meant there was a high possibility he lived in an  apartment. It was just a lucky guess. "I know more about you than you think Elliot," you  lie . Maybe if he thought he was already caught, he would cough up some answers.

"Who are you?" Elliot says looking at you accusatorially. "Who are you really? Did Tyrell send you?"

Tyrell? Tyrell Wellick, the VP of Technology? How did Elliot know him? He was the one to assign you to your job at  CyberSecurity . You try to put the puzzle together.

Now that Elliot mentioned it. Tyrell had asked about Elliot when checking in on progress, but never did he ask you to keep a close eye on  him . No, y our odd  fascination  with the man before you was all of your own accord. "How do you know Tyrell, Elliot?"

"He's," Elliot seems to stumble for words. "He's come by  CyberSecurity  before."

You furrow your brows. "Maybe, but I don't think that's all you know."

"It is , really," Elliot says. "I don't really know him. Just from work, that's all. I swear. "

You try to piece everything together, but there are pieces too large that are still missing. When you look up you don't see Elliot. You whip your head side to side, searching the crowds for the black hoodie. Standing on your  tiptoes you see no sign of him. Once again Elliot has managed to elude you. But you won't give up, you'll keep poking and proding until you find what makes Elliot tick.


	6. F Society

When morning comes your sitting at your desk, the computer  un touched. You had noticed it when you walked back in after Elliot disappeared. The slight tilt of your screen, the few centimeters your computer  had been moved. Someone had touched your computer and you were sure it had to of been Elliot. Your leg bounces up and down impatiently as you wait for Elliot to come into work. Your computer  sits in pieces on your desk. You hadn't turned it on, but you had disassembled it until you found it. A chip that wasn't meant to be there, one that you had not meticulously placed.

You pull your pills out of your bag and swallow them with a swig from your coffee mug. When the door to the office opens your leg halts in anticipation. You groan when you see it's just Angela. She's early and there seems to be a look of slight panic on her face as she crosses over to a desk that isn't hers. She hasn't noticed you. You slouch lower in your seat as she looks around the office for anyone. 

When someone comes in she hastily  logs off the desktop . Just as your about to stand you hear someone call your name next to you. Looking up you see Gideon. He's looking at your messy desk in confusion.

"What is going on here?" He asks.

"Just patching up a few things," you lie. "Don't worry about it. "I'll finish it tonight."

You gather your things giving one last glance around the office for Elliot. Pocketing the chip, you exit the office. Clicking the elevator button you patiently wait.

When the door opens you shove the person in the elevator back in with you, clicking the button to close the door, locking the two of you in there together. Pressing the emergency stop button once the doors are shut you turn to Elliot. "What the hell is this?" You ask whipping out the chip from your pocket.

Elliot backs himself into the corner, not sure of what to say. "I don't know."

"I think you do," you accuse. "I think you placed it there."

"No," Elliot defends. "I didn't I-"

You smile, backing away from him, "Too bad, I was going to say I was slightly impressed. You  almost  got away with it."

Elliot's shoulders relax. "Say it was me...what did I do wrong?"

"I'm OCD," you confess. "My desk may not show it, but I am. Playing it off like I'm not  makes people think they can carelessly move things around without me noticing. Don't you agree?"

Elliot nods reaching out for the chip in your hand.

"Ah, ah," you tease pulling the chip just out of his reach. "I think I'll give this thing a closer look. See what is you were going to do."

Elliot's eyes grow wide for a split second before he tries to regain his composure. Something is on it. Maybe something you could trace back to Elliot. You lean away from him, pressing the emergency stop button again. As the elevator descends the two of you stand in complete silence. Elliot's eyes never leaving the small square in your hand. When the doors open, you back out, grinning at Elliot. He had made his move, but your move was better.

"I hope to see you soon," You smile.

It's becoming fun, t he little game you are playing. It's finally starting to get interesting. You are going to figure out what makes Elliot, Elliot. 

As the doors close, you swear you see a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. He's nervous. You're close. 

So close.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

F Society.

That's what  the chip is linked to.

That's what Elliot is linked to.

It's all starting to click in your brain. Tyrell and Elliot and F Society and why you were sent to  CyberSecurity . If Tyrell thought Elliot to be part of this F Society that wanted to bring his Corporation down, of course he would have hired you. The whole thing. You are just another puzzle piece. Glue, or thread to be more accurate. Tyrell is using you to put the pieces together, to give him the information he needs to confirm his suspicions of Elliot.

But did you reall y want to turn Elliot in?

Your game is just starting.

Things are just starting to get interesting.

Besides, you want to know more about F Society. The internet provides little information on them, besides being a mass group of hackers set out to take down the patriarchy, basically.

Did you really want to take F Society down?

Could  you even do it if you wanted?

Truthfully, probably not. You're good, but not that good. You could probably hurt them, but they'd be up and running soon after. You would have to trace them back to their source, but they seem to cover their tracks beyond well.

You lean back in your chair looking at your screen. Elliot Alderson. Who are you?

Checking the clock you notice it's already lunch. You drag your tired body through your rather nice apartment to the kitchen and pull out something to eat for lunch. Everything in your house is spotless, tidy, and beyond organized. Everything is in its rightful place.

As you lay down in bed your mind races with questions. Just when you thought you had some answers, it just brought forth hundreds of questions.

Elliot Alderson is more complicated than you ever expected. Next plan? Infiltration. Time to find out his schedule, his habits, patterns, where he lives, where he eats. It's time to discover Elliot Alderson.


	7. Same Boat

When you went up to work, Elliot was packing up. He didn't even make eye contact with you as he half jogged out of the office. You took your seat, like you were about to start working. When everyone had left, you bolted from the office. You didn't bother taking the elevator. You ran down the steps taking them two at a time.

When you broke out on to the street, you whipped around, searching for the black hoodie. You saw it, the hooded figure bouncing up and down among the sea of people. Booking it over to him, you hid behind anything you could when he would glance over his shoulder. 

He stopped by a fast food joint. You waited outside, watching him. As he exited the place he shoveled fries into his mouth. It was difficult to keep up with him. He moved in and out of the people with ease, while you struggled a bit to keep up.

Elliot jogged up some stairs to an apartment building. It was rather old looking, and not in the best shape. As you looked around you realized you weren't in the best neighborhood in general. After he disappeared inside you slipped up to the door. You looked around, making sure no one was watching as you picked the lock. It was tricky, but you managed.

You gave one last glance back as you headed into the building.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice.

You nearly jumped out of your skin. You coughed, almost choking on your gum.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked again.

"Jesus Christ," you spat, "don't do that. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Me?" Elliot snapped. "You're the one stalking me."

"Following," you corrected. "Stalking is such a harsh word."

Elliot shifted his weight uncomfortably as you caught your breath. He'd really given you a fright.

"Look, here," you said pulling the chip out of your pocket shoving it into Elliot's hand. "I looked at it. I saw. I saw you're connected to F Society."

"I don't-"

"Shut it," you said. "I've caught you."

Elliot stood in silence, maybe he was debating on running.

"I'm not going to do anything," you assured him. "Actually, I kind of want to help."

"What?" Elliot said cocking his head in confusion.

"Ya know, help you," you leaned in really close, whispering the last part, "take down E Corp."

Elliot seemed at a lose for words. He took a deep breath, "F-follow me."

You followed him up the stairs . T he apartment building  wasn't any better on the inside, but  something about it felt homey. When he stopped in front of his apartment he quickly pulled out his keys to unlock the door. 

When we walked in he went straight to the coffee table, clearing everything away from it in a hurry. It wasn't hard to see why. I saw the white dust coating his coffee table. Elliot had a problem. How serious it was, you weren't sure. As someone who relied on drugs as well, it didn't bother you much to see it. You'd never snorted drugs, but you took a mouthful everyday to keep you sane, to keep you from seeing those things again. The things that haunted your nightmares.

A small dog greeted you at the door and you bent down to pet it. "Cute," you smiled.

"That's Flipper, and that's Qwerty over there," Elliot introduced, pointing over to a fish bowl on the side table. 

You plopped down on the sofa , inspecting Qwerty.  "So, tell me about F Society."

Elliot sat down next to you, shifting uncomfortably under your scrutiny. 

"There's no point in hiding it from me Elliot," you said. "We're not as different as you might think."

Elliot skeptically glanced at you, biting his bottom lip. "We plan to take down E  corp  in the next week. We've manage to infiltrate their headquarters, but the others, they backed out. We couldn't go through with our plan."

I nodded trying to keep up. "Who are you working with?"

"The Dark Army," Elliot answered.

"That's a bit...dangerous," you said. "They're pretty violent, especially if you step on their toes. I don't tend to work with them. I  steer pretty clear of them actually."

"We need their help," Elliot said. "Or I thought we did. We're trying something else. It might work, but I don't know."

"Then let me help," you said. "I can write any code you need, break into any accounts you need."

Elliot folded his hands in his lap, "Why, why are you helping me? You work for E Corp."

"And you work for the Company that's supposed to protect E Corp," you retorted . "I'd say we're in the same boat."

He nodded, "I guess so."

"Where do you do it?"

Elliot's brows shot up. "D-do  what?"

"F Society," you answered. "You said there were others. I'm sure you don't all meet up here, right?"

"No," he answered. "There's a building we get together in."

"Will you show me?" You asked, glancing at your phone for the time. "Tomorrow night, after you get off work."

"What about your job?" Elliot asked. "If your helping, you won't exactly be doing your job."

"Maybe I'm not as good of a hacker as E Corp thinks I am," you winked. "Who knows, maybe F Society is better than me and I stand no chance protecting E Corp? Maybe I need to resign my position." You laughed,  though  you weren't so sure it was a joke. Elliot was smart, maybe, smarter than you. Maybe he could get passed you. Something about that  exhilarated  you. You bit your bottom lip, staring at the strange man in front of you. The hacker, the drug addict, the man you couldn't quite figure out. Something about it turned you on, made you curious. It was the first time meeting someone you  couldn't  place in a category, couldn't sort  out like you did the others.

Elliot stared at you in silence for a moment. "Do you think I could really break passed your wall?"

You smiled, shaking your head and shrugging, "Maybe, maybe you could." The way he asked it. It didn't seem like just a security question. No, it seemed to have a deeper meaning to it. Could Elliot Alderson really get passed your wall? Could he break down your barriers? Could you break down his?

"Are you hungry?" He asked, breaking eye contact.

He caught you off guard with his question. Elliot didn't seem the type to ask about others, not to their face. "Yeah, actually."

"Want me to order some food?" He asked, still not meeting your eyes. "I could tell you more about F Society, if your really going to help."

You smiled. "There's a nice  Chinese  delivery place not too far. We could order from there."

Elliot nodded, "Yeah I order there a lot."

You laughed. "I order out a lot too. No use in cooking for one, right?"

Elliot nodded, though you weren't sure if he could actually cook anyway. He didn't seem like the type. Judging by his bare apartment he didn't seem to do much inside his home besides sitting on the computer or sleeping. 

Elliot pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and started dialing before looking over at you, "Actually, d o you need to get back to work?"

"I can't," you said with a serious tone, "I had a family emergency. My dog was taken to the emergency vet, so I had to leave early."

He looked at you utterly confused for a moment before it clicked in his mind. "O-oh."

"Or if anyone asks, that's what happened," you grinned leaning back against the couch. "Now just get me whatever you eat, I'm not picky."

Nodding, Elliot dialed the number and shyly ordered over the phone. You were surprised the man over the phone could even hear Elliot with how softly he talked. "It'll be here soon," he said clearing his throat and hanging up.

"Cool," you said, glancing about the room. "Got any soda? Or coffee?"

"Um, yeah," Elliot said standing up and making his way over to the fridge. When Flipper hopped on the couch you absent-mindedly stroked her fur. You noticed Elliot's phone sitting on the coffee table so you scooped it up. No passcode. That was a bit strange. When you went to contacts, you understood why. There was only four contacts. Work, Angela, Darlene, and Shayla. You weren't sure who Darlene or Shayla were.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked, stopping in front of you.

"Adding my number," you answered.

"Why?"

You took the can of Pepsi from him, "So you can contact me if needed and I can contact you." You dialed your number and pressed call. When your phone started to ring, you hung up and handed the phone over to Elliot."There."

Elliot looked at his phone, checking out your number.

"Feel lucky," you said popping the top of the drink, "Very few have my number,  surprisingly  less than you ." The only numbers in your phone  were  your work number and Rebecca, the woman you hired once a week to deep clean your apartment.  Your  house was always clean, but a second pair of hands  couldn't  hurt, plus, you enjoyed Rebecca's company. She would sometimes cook for you and  every time  she did her singing would fill the empty apartment.

You chugged down half of your drink before rummaging through your bag. It was time for your medicine. You pulled out the pill case and dropped  them into your hand. T ossing them in your mouth you drank the rest of your soda. "Can I have another?" You asked shaking the empty can in front of Elliot.

"You drink a lot," Elliot pointed out.

"Caffeine keeps me awake," you answered.

"You don't like to sleep?"

"Sleeping mean nightmares," you said as Elliot took the empty can from you.

"I get those too," Elliot said turning back to the fridge.

"See?" You smiled. "Same boat."

Elliot handed you another drink before taking a seat next to you. "Seems we do have a lot in common."

You popped the top of your drink. "Maybe we were destined to meet." You take a drink of your Pepsi. "Maybe, God isn't so cruel or whoever is out there. Guess he thought it  was less cruel to suffer together than alone."

Maybe... just maybe, Elliot sent to break down your firewall.

And you to break his.


End file.
